


Kitten Kisses

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every family has peculiar habits. Now that Yosuke is part of the Dojima's, he gets to participate (whether he wants to or not).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Kisses

"It's late," Dojima said, glancing at his watch and turning to the news. "Time for you to go to bed, Nanako."

Nanako pouted. Had it been directed his way, Yosuke would have given in immediately, but apparently Dojima had been exposed to it enough that he'd built up an immunity.

"Don't sulk, I already let you stay up later than you should have." Here, Dojima looked at Yosuke, as if that were his fault. It wasn't - Nanako'd been the one to request an extra hour when she found out he was staying the night - but he shrank back nonetheless. "Now go and get cleaned up."

She stood with a sigh. "Okay, Dad."

"Wait," Souji said, before she could take more than a few dejected steps. He gestured for her to come closer. "Kiss."

"Oh, right." Perking up, she hurried in front of him and leaned down, arms held out carefully. Yosuke watched, curious, as Souji titled his head up and the two of them briefly touched noses.

"Are you two Eskimos?" he asked.

Souji gave him an amused look. "Meow."

Of course; he should have guessed. "Cute."

"Now it's your turn."

"What? N--" He bit his tongue, conscious of Nanako looking at him. "I can't. It's a family thing, right?"

"We're dating," Souji said, and even though Dojima and Nanako had known for a while now, hearing Souji say it so easily still made Yosuke flustered. "You're family."

Yosuke felt the need to glance at Dojima. He stared back evenly, and Yosuke immediately looked away. No matter what Souji said, he sometimes had a hard time believing Dojima tolerated him, much less liked him.

"It's okay if you don't know how," Nanako said. "I'll show you."

She came around to stand in front of him - more like turned around; the table they were using was so small she didn't have to do more than that - and Yosuke was tempted to tell her that it wasn't complicated, he was pretty sure he'd already gotten the hang of it just by watching, but he allowed her to take his face between her hands and held still while she leaned in. They touched noses and Nanako looked so happy about it that Yosuke had to laugh.

Souji watched them fondly.

"Okay," Yosuke said, patting her leg, "goodnight, Nanako-chan."

"Not yet. It's big bro's turn."

But Souji had already--oh, no. Now this, Yosuke was going to complain about. "No way. We're not even going to bed."

"Nanako is," Souji said, and of course he looked completely on board with the idea. If Yosuke didn't know better, he'd say the two of them had planned this. "And we're going upstairs, so it's basically the same thing."

"It is not."

"Bed, Nanako," Dojima said, and she bounced from foot to foot anxiously.

"Hurry and kiss goodnight!"

Yosuke didn't want to deny her anything but really? "Nanako--"

"If you don't do it, I won't be able to sleep."

Yosuke had the feeling she was picking up some bad habits from Souji.

"It's two seconds," Souji said, mouth curving into a smile he shouldn't have been wearing in front of his family. "You can't handle that?"

"Sure, fine, whatever," Yosuke grumbled, and Souji crawled in front of him to place his hands on either side of Yosuke and lean his head up.

Trying very hard to pretend that they were alone - that Nanako wasn't watching wide-eyed and Dojima wasn't--he wasn't even going to guess what Dojima's face looked like now - Yosuke, after a skittish false start, leaned down and touched their noses together. He kept his eyes open, but Souji closed his and, with a tiny, pleased noise the others probably couldn't hear, gently moved his head from side-to-side. It wasn't much more than Yosuke'd just finished doing with Nanako, but it felt about a hundred times more intimate.

On impulse, he glanced at Dojima, and found him staring back, stone-faced.

"Okay," Yosuke said, more loudly than he should have, jerking his head back. He even held up his hands for good measure, just to show that they weren't touching anything they weren't supposed to. "All done now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Nanako chirped and left the room after a quick kiss to Dojima's cheek.

An awkward silence filled the room. Souji, settling up against Yosuke and picking the leftovers off his plate, didn't seem to notice it.

Dojima and Yosuke stared at each other.

"I don't... I don't have to do it with you too, do I?" Yosuke asked reluctantly.

Dojima snorted and turned to the TV. "Go to bed, Hanamura."

That sounded like a good idea.


End file.
